Following electronic technology development, machine tools and processing machinery have been improved in performance and security. In consequence, a diversified processing machinery has been used in every industry.
On the other hand, due to the development of material science, the process has become more complicated because a single item may be comprised of various different materials. Therefore, high performance processing machinery which requires minimized power consumption and provides maximized capacity is commonly required.
In other words, the best way to improve production flow is to use the processing machinery which provides high compatibility and versatility; that is the selection of the right machine, according to the material to be processed, to perform specific processing has great importance with respect to the strength of competition of a company.
For example, when to process a photo frame (acrylic or wooden material) by means of a regular scroll sawing machine, if the material is changed, the saw blade or even the whole set of the machine has to be changed accordingly because the revolving speed of the motor used in conventional scroll sawing machine is constantly fixed. It is very time-consuming to change the saw blade according to the material to be processed, or it will not be economical to prepare a complete series of scroll sawing machines of different sawing speed for occasional use.